La Fierté d'un Homme
by Lijovanchan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui fait la fierté d'un homme ? Sa force ? Son courage ? Et si ce n'était rien de tout ça ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme ?
_Salut à tous,_

 _Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié et je dois vous avouer que ça fait du bien de s'y remettre. Voici donc un petit OS sur mes petits chouchous. J'espère que ca vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Courage Lévy tu y es presque !

Gajeel regardait la petite mage céleste encourager son amie.

 _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?_

Il grimaça. La main de la crevette autour de la sienne s'appliquait consciencieusement à lui broyer les doigts. Mais comment un aussi petit corps pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? Ses yeux quittèrent leur mains jointes pour remonter vers le visage de Lévy. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. La douleur déformait son visage, il ne restait plus rien de son habituel sourire angélique. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu un visage humain exprimer une telle palette de sentiments en si peu de temps. Enfin tout était relatif, ils étaient quand même là depuis plus de 12 heures.

Il l'avait vu tour à tour concentrée, déterminée, apeurée, désemparée, hésitante. Lui qui avait déjà du mal avec les sentiments en temps normal... il pataugeait complètement. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi inutile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wendy qui tenait l'autre main de Lévy. Gajeel était un peu envieux de la jeune dragonne car bien que la situation soit aussi nouvelle pour elle que pour lui, elle avait l'air de se sentir dans son élément et de savoir très exactement ce qu'elle faisait, contrairement à lui. Elle parlait constamment à Lévy et ne la quittait des yeux que pour consulter Poluyssica.

Lui observait toujours sa crevette qui ne semblait plus voir personne d'autre que Wendy. Pourtant, pendant cette dernière demi heure, Lévy avait plusieurs fois rompu le lien visuel sous la pression de la douleur. À chaque fois, inlassablement, la petite dragon slayer avait obligé la jeune femme à la regarder et à l'écouter pour qu'elle ne perde pas pied.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite Lévy. Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais c'est bientôt fini.

Wendy avait pourtant prévenu Gajeel, les dernières minutes étaient les plus difficiles, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il vit Lévy se refermer progressivement sur elle-même, comme réfugiée dans une bulle, où seule la voix de Wendy semblait parfois parvenir à l'atteindre.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant Lévy... Allez... Une dernière fois et il sera là...

A ces mots, Gajeel se redressa d'un bond, dire qu'il était stressé était un doux euphémisme. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Lévy. Malgré la sueur qui coulait sur son visage et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, Gajeel fut saisi par l'aura qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Son visage afficha un courage et une détermination sans faille lorsqu'elle prit une dernière grande inspiration. Gajeel la redécouvrait, époustouflé par l'effort que ce petit corps était entrain de fournir.

Puis il perçut clairement le moment où il l'a perdit.

Il vit son regard se voiler pour fixer un point devant elle qui n'existait pas. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable changea dans son attitude.

La petite Lévy qu'il connaissait si bien n'était plus, à la place se tenait une femme, une force de la nature, une mère capable de tout pour protéger son enfant. Son instinct animal avait prit le dessus et elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales contractant ses abdominaux au maximum dans un ultime effort.

Gajeel grimaça autant à cause du cri perçant de sa crevette que de la douleur de son doigt qui venait de craquer de manière inquiétante. La tension était palpable et la dernière chose que vit Gajeel avant de détourner la tête dans une vaine tentative de se soustraire au bruit, fut Wendy à quelques millimètres de sa crevette continuant à la guider.

Puis soudain le silence.

La pression se relâcha autour de la main de Gajeel, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. D'abord, il perçut la respiration précipitée de Lévy, puis il prit pleinement conscience de la présence de Wendy en face de lui, de l'autre côté de Lévy. La jeune fille, émue, continuait à porter toute son attention sur la petite bleue en lui parlant doucement.

\- Il est là Lévy, tend les bras.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et attrapa le petit être que Poluyssica lui tendait entre ses jambes.

Gajeel était sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lévy, épuisée mais heureuse posa leur enfant sur sa poitrine.

Le dragon slayer eut l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser près de lui. Son corps était engourdit, sa tête lui tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Malgré la présence de Wendy et de Poluyssica continuant à s'affairer autour d'eux, pour Gajeel, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Désormais, plus rien n'existait à part eux trois. C'était un moment magique, unique.

Puis il retrouva ses esprits et une inquiétude le saisit. Il se pencha pour approcher son visage tout près de celui du bébé.

\- Dis gamine, il est pas censé pleurer ou un truc comme ça ?

Le nouveau né réagit immédiatement au son de sa voix et ouvrit les yeux sur le monde pour la première fois.

Une paire d'yeux rouges s'ouvrit doucement à la rencontre d'une autre paire d'yeux rouges. Père et fils se dévisagèrent longuement. Gajeel était en complète admiration devant le petit être qui le fixait intensément.

Le nourrisson, allongé sur le ventre à même la peau de sa mère, la joue appuyé contre son plexus, fut légèrement secoué par le rire contenu de Lévy.

Gajeel relèva son visage vers elle. Il se rendit alors compte que les trois femmes l'observaient attendris pour certaines et amusés pour d'autres. Le jeune homme se redressa subitement en croisant les bras sur son torse l'air sévère.

\- Quoi ?

Levy connaissait par cœur cette attitude. Gajeel faisait toujours ça pour tenter de dissimuler son embarras.

\- Rien, rien, vous êtes mignons tous les deux...

Il se renfrogna.

\- J'vois pas c'que ça a de drôle ?

Lévy retrouva son sérieux. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre dans la sienne. Sa voix fut douce et aimante lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es la première personne que cet enfant voit de sa vie...

Gajeel fut soufflé par cette vérité et un sentiment nouveau commença à naître en lui quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le bébé. Ce dernier, déjà habitué aux joutes verbales de ses parents in utero, s'éveillait doucement à la vie devant les yeux stupéfaits de son père.

\- Mais qu'est c'qui fait ?

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le petit avait commencé à ramper sur le ventre de Lévy et se dirigeait maintenant vers le sein de sa mère. Wendy qui aidait Lévy à se redresser en position semi assise en plaçant un oreiller supplémentaire derrière elle, annonça le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Il veut téter.

Gajeel la fixa, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Hein ?

Les trois femmes soupirèrent d'exaspération et Wendy entreprit donc de lui donner quelques explications.

\- Il veut manger, c'est un instinct primaire, il rampe pour aller chercher le sein de sa mère.

Sans plus s'occuper de l'agitation autour de lui, le petit avait trouvé le sein de Lévy et essayait maladroitement de s'y agripper.

Spontanément, Lévy guida son bébé en lui parlant doucement. Quand il parvint enfin à téter, Lévy caressa affectueusement sa petite tête couverte de cheveux noirs en le couvant du regard. Gajeel eut l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il était complètement subjugué par le spectacle, il n'avait jamais autant aimé sa femme qu'en cet instant. Un sentiment de fierté gonfla dans sa poitrine, fier du couple qu'il formait avec Lévy et fier de la vie qu'ils avaient créé ensemble.

Pendant des années, Gajeel avait vécu avec la certitude de n'être fait que pour détruire et faire souffrir. Le jour où il serra la main de makarov qui l'invitait à rejoindre sa guilde, il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point Fairy Tail changerait son destin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le nouveau né relâcha le sein de sa mère, épuisé. Il s'était endormit quand Wendy et Poluyssica finirent les soins dont Lévy avait besoin. La petite mage céleste s'arrêta ensuite quelques instants pour admirer le bébé. Elle soupira, émue, un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage juvénile.

\- Bon, je vais t'aider à changer de lit Lévy, tu seras mieux dans des draps propres. Tu vas devoir te reposer maintenant, en tous cas tu as été extraordinaire, félicitations.

Levy commençait maintenant à ressentir les effets de la fatigue mais elle tenait à remercier son amie.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout Wendy, je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi sans toi.

Elle se tourna vers Gajeel.

\- Et merci aussi à toi d'être resté près de moi.

Il n'avait rien à répondre, alors il se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur son front. C'était comme ça entre eux, ils n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Wendy s'approcha avec une chaise.

\- Tiens Gajeel, assied- toi, tu vas prendre le bébé pendant que j'aide Lévy.

A ces mots le dragon slayer ouvrit grands les yeux et agita les bras devant lui tout en reculant. Il se mît à bafouiller nerveusement.

\- QUOI ! Non non non non non, c'était pas prévu ça... J'peux pas... Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il venait de s'enfuir lâchement laissant les trois femmes présentes complètement stupéfaites et surtout Wendy complètement dépitée.

\- Ah bah ça alors, moi qui pensait lui faire plaisir... Je suis désolée Lévy...

La jeune mère lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je le connais, il viendra de lui-même. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'habituer... N'est-ce pas mon amour ?

L'enfant qui dormait paisiblement était bien loin de ces considérations. Toutefois lorsque Poluyssica le souleva du ventre de sa mère pour lui donner ses premiers soins et l'habiller, le bébé ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et se mît à pleurer pour la première fois.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Gajeel alerté par les pleurs de son enfant. Il semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

\- Et la vieille... Qu'est ce tu lui as fait ?

Poluyssica ne daigna même pas le regarder.

\- Ce que tu étais censé faire au lieu de t'enfuir lâchement, humain stupide.

Wendy tenait Lévy par le coude pour la soutenir. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient l'altercation entre Gajeel et la guérisseuse l'air mi-amusées mi-inquiètes. Par prudence, Lévy préféra intervenir.

\- Calmes toi Gajeel, tout va bien, il faut bien l'habiller et Poluyssica doit lui faire les premiers soins.

Ce dernier sembla se détendre quelque peu.

\- Hum, OK. Mais je reste là, juste au cas où.

Il n'avait pas fallut très longtemps avant que l'instinct surprotecteur de Gajeel ne prenne le dessus.

Lévy s'était recouchée et un petit lit avait été aménagé accolé à celui de l'adulte. Wendy était entrain de défaire le premier lit pour mettre les draps à laver. Gajeel s'approcha d'elle à reculons sans quitter Poluyssica et le bébé des yeux. Il chuchota par dessus son épaule.

\- Eh gamine, c'est normal qu'elle le tripote dans tous les sens comme ça.

Wendy eut un sourire attendris et lui répondit sur le même ton de la confidence.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Même si les nourrissons sont fragiles, ils sont aussi extrêmement souples. Et puis on parle de ton enfant Gajeel, il est probablement plus robuste que la moyenne. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

Puis elle sortit en emmenant le linge sale.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait bien l'admettre. D'ailleurs, il arborait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noirs désordonnée et sa peau avait l'air naturellement hâlée. Mais le plus flagrant était sans doute leur yeux semblables en tout point. La couleur d'abord d'un rouge profond, puis la pupille noire fendue comme celle des reptiles. Malgré tout, Gajeel reconnaissait en lui un petit quelque chose de Lévy qu'il n'aurait su décrire.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tenu pour acquis que c'était un garçon mais il n'en avait pas eu confirmation. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Lévy, son regard n'ayant toujours pas quitté la vieille Poluyssica. Il ne savait pas trop comment poser la question, le sujet avait été tendu tout le long de sa grossesse.

\- Euh Crevette au fait...

Elle camoufla un sourire moqueur et répondit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer.

\- Oui Gajeel, c'est bien un garçon.

Il était soulagé. Déjà que l'idée d'avoir un bébé petit, fragile et complètement dépendant le terrorisait, alors une fille, ça aurait été la goutte d'eau... Au moins avec un garçon il avait la certitude d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec lui.

Poluyssica se dirigea vers Lévy avec l'enfant dans les bras qui continuait toujours à protester énergiquement. Elle le tendit à sa mère et celui-ci se calma instantanément. La vieille guérisseuse soupira blasée.

\- Il est parfait... enfin autant qu'un humain peut l'être.

Elle désigna Gajeel dédaigneusement, leur sentiment de sympathie semblait réciproque.

\- S'il reste avec toi, je rentre chez moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Pour le reste Wendy saura s'en occuper. Je vais prévenir Mirajane en partant, elle viendra prendre le relais à ton chevet.

Ils étaient désormais tous les trois, leur famille, celle qu'ils avaient créé. Lévy regardait son bébé sous toutes les coutures comme si elle voulait graver chaque détails dans sa mémoire puis se tourna vers Gajeel.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le prendre dans tes bras. Je ne veux pas t'y forcer mais tu dois avoir conscience qu'une fois passés, ces moments sont perdus pour toujours, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance...

Elle lui sourit malicieusement

\- Je ne le dirai à personne

Elle savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, elle le voyait à la façon dont il le regardait. Elle se décala un peu dans le lit et invita Gajeel à s'installer près d'elle. Elle prit doucement le bébé et le posa sur le torse de son père, sa petite joue rose contre sa peau. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et Gajeel se raidit, cédant lentement mais sûrement à la panique.

\- Reprend le, il va se mettre à brailler.

\- Mais non regardes...

Le nouveau né frotta son visage contre la peau de son père, son petit nez se trémoussa. Il soupira profondément et se rendormit rassuré.

Lévy rigola doucement et se blottit contre Gajeel

\- Tu vois, il sait déjà qui tu es.

Gajeel resta sans voix. Il était certainement entrain de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il posa sa main sur le dos du bébé qui suffit à le recouvrir entièrement et se tourna vers la femme allongée près de lui.

\- Merci Lévy

Elle lui sourit en retour savourant son bonheur.

Au fils des heures, Gajeel se détendit, il redoutait de moins en moins les contacts avec le bébé, il commençait même à les apprécier. Et cela semblait réciproque puisque le petit dormait à poing fermé sur son père depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Levy s'était installée dans le creux de son bras, la tête sur son pectoral pour dormir un peu. Le jeune homme en profita donc pour observer son fils. Le petit était maintenant installé haut sur sa poitrine, sa petite tête reposant sur son imposante épaule, permettant à Gajeel de profiter pleinement de cette odeur qu'il dégageait et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures que déjà il en était complètement accro.

Le calme fut de courte durée, quelques instants plus tard, un vacarme impressionnant se fit entendre réveillant Levy. Les nouveaux parents devinèrent sans peine la quasi totalité de la guilde agglutinée derrière la porte.

Ils reconnurent aisément la voix de Natsu "s'enflammant" à l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau membre, puis celle d'Elfman qui n'avait de cesse de proclamer "c'est vraiment un homme" en parlant de Lévy. Ce à quoi Evergreen répondit qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et que ce n'était certainement par hasard si la nature avait fait les choses ainsi car seules les femmes étaient de taille à supporter l'épreuve de l'accouchement. Gajeel perçut le sanglots de Lucy qui ne pût retenir ses larmes de joie, alors que juvia harcelait son Gray-sama pour savoir quand ce serait leur tour. Ce dernier demeura étrangement muet, feignant certainement de s'intéresser aux détails de l'accouchement que Wendy narrait à une Mirajane émerveillée.

Bref, la nouvelle de la naissance s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tous bouillaient d'impatience de voir le bébé.

Levy allait se lever pour ouvrir quand Gajeel l'arrêta.

\- Pas question que tu laisses entrer cette bande de fous furieux.

Lévy s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle fut interrompu par la petite voix familière d'Happy.

\- Ooooooohhhh un mini Gajeel !

Aussi impatients que le reste de leur camarades, les trois exceeds avaient profité de leur magie pour entrer par une fenêtre de la pièce. Lily regardait l'enfant, les bras croisés sur le torse en hochant la tête l'air approbateur.

\- Félicitations les enfants, il est magnifique.

Un tel compliment de la part de son partenaire réchauffa le cœur du dragon slayer. Comme à son habitude, Charuru restait plus mesurée.

\- J'espère qu'il sera plus raisonnable que son père.

Levy regardait tendrement les trois petits exceeds voleter près du nourrisson. On aurait dit des anges penchés au dessus d'un berceau. Chacun y allait de son commentaire.

\- Il a les yeux fiers de son père...

\- Et la bouche délicate de sa mère...

\- Est-ce que les bébés ça mange du poisson ?...

A l'extérieur de la chambre le brouhaha ne cessait de s'amplifier. Contre toute attente, c'était Natsu le plus pressant.

\- Allez Wendy, laisse nous rentrer, je te jure que je serai sage, pas vrai Happy ? ... Happy ? Tiens où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

La petite mage céleste essayait désespérément de préserver un peu d'intimité à la nouvelle famille.

\- Je suis désolée Natsu, mais Lévy a besoin de calme et de repos.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Alors Pourquoi Gajeel a le droit de rester lui ?

Wendy resta bouche béé devant l'air outré d'un Natsu qui ne comprenait rien. Heureusement que Lucy lui prêtait main forte pour canaliser cette bande d'agités.

\- Peut être parce que c'est le père, triple andouille.

Natsu lui fit son éternel sourire désarmant.

\- Ah bah oui...

Lucy avait beau suivre le chemin de la raison, elle était impatiente elle aussi. Elle chuchota tout de même à l'attention de Wendy.

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrons les voir ?

La jeune fille lui répondit tout aussi discrètement.

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, ça dépend surtout de Gajeel et Lévy. Si seulement les garçons se tenaient tranquilles, je pourrai entrer dans la chambre et en savoir un peu plus.

C'était peine perdue que de croire que les énergumènes de Fairy Tail allait se calmer et les deux éternels rivaux entamerent une dispute animée qui ne tarda pas à se propager à l'ensemble des mages. Erza intervint.

\- Gray ! Natsu ! Ça suffit ! Et puis poussez vous tous, laissez Wendy entrer dans cette chambre.

A l'intérieur, les deux jeunes mages hésitèrent entre amusement et dépit. Gajeel regarda l'enfant, puis Lévy, posant une question silencieuse. Elle acquiesça de la tête, il faudrait bien en passer par là de toute façon. Gajeel se leva emmenant son fils avec lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dans le couloir, La négociation avait tourné en bagarre générale, si bien que plus personne ne se souvenait de ce qui l'avait initiée. Quand Gajeel posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et que le petit clic de la clenche se fit entendre, seul le dragon slayer de feu et son ouïe hypersensible réagit. Il se figea l'oreille tendue et tourna soudain son visage vers la porte.

Les uns après les autres, les mages suspendirent leur gestes, interpellés par l'attitude inhabituelle de Natsu et fait exceptionnel à Fairy Tail, la bagarre s'arrêta d'elle-même avant qu'un seul combattant ne soit à terre.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir, monopolisant l'attention de tous. Désormais un silence quasi religieux régnait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. La silhouette massive de Gajeel apparut dans l'entrebâillement et tous retinrent leur souffle.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il apparut en pleine lumière qu'ils comprirent qu'il n'était pas seul. C'est Lucy qui réalisa la première en laissant échapper un "Oh mon dieu" les mains sur la bouche et les yeux amplis d'émotion devant le premier enfant de sa meilleure amie.

Bien qu'étant plus grand que la moyenne, le nouveau né paraissait minuscule dans les bras de son père. Gajeel s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur. Le visage sévère, il se tenait devant les membres de sa guilde, sa famille, qui attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose. Il balaya la pièce du regard... Une chaleur inhabituelle irradia sa poitrine. _Alors c'est ça la fierté d'un homme... Non... D'un père._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il tourna le nouveau né vers ses camarades montrant son visage à tous et scanda :

\- J'ai un fils bande de nazes et bientôt il vous bottera tous le cul !

Après un instant de surprise les acclamations et les cris de joie vinrent accueillir cette déclaration.

* * *

 _Et voilà, je sais que certaines auraient voulu des bébés à la fin de La Bibliothèque de Readingtown, voilà déjà le premier !_

 _j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
